vaxdatafandomcom-20200215-history
Friendly Server
Friendly Server *Server IP: 173.162.239.157 On this page, We have our servers Banned players and the list of Moderators, as well as Moderators that have been demoted. You can also view our website for latest topics and news, also you may post ban appeals, just sign up, its free! vaxservers.com Administrator ^_^ vaxgeek - Owner and Administrator of the Friendly Server 'Moderators' 'GigaMod' *EmpireOfSound *Delete_Repeat 'UltraMod' *poka_dot - EmpireOfSound *King_Silas - EmpireOfSound 'SuperMod' *X_Zephyr''' - EmpireOfSound *ashadipenguin - EmpireOfSound *DevilMillo - vaxgeek *Lord_Jones - EmpireOfSound *scrat_42 - Delete_Repeat '''Mod *NinjaCupcakes_x - EmpireOfSound *Elwynis - Delete_Repeat *Kewllikethat - Glitoo *RealElkGravy - vaxgeek *SaleenH4x0Raptor - Delete_Repeat *goditshot - EmpireLikesMen *Tommyseedo92 Vaxgeek 'JrMod' *URXP2ME - & Ashadipenguin *FuturisticOtter - & Ashadipenguin *Yuop33 - EmpireOfSound *emar1 - EmpireOfSound YouTube Team *EmpireOfSound *poka_dot www.youtube.com/HowToFriendly Contact Our GigaMods EmpireOfSound *Steam: GlobalOpGex *E-Mail: QoreMC@Hotmail.com *YouTube: www.youtube.com/HowToFriendly *Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/Koenegsig *Skype: Jako.Agera Delete_Repeat *xBoxLive: AoB iSaVIouR *iMessage: elliottbradshaw@hotmail.com *Skype: emeryspoor *Steam: Delete_Repeat Sanctioned Players On The Friendly Server of player - (reason) - (date / year) - (ban length) (Your name) #Mine_Craft_Man_3 - Grief (3rd Ban) - August 1 2012 - Perm -_- Kewllikethat -_- #Antker12 - PvP stealing - August 11th, 2012 - Permban - #green_glob - Tricking players to reveal their passwords; considered breaking civil rules - August 14th, 2012 - 1 month ~King_Silas~ #Monster_1 - Cursing, Disobeying, Obvious Trolling - August 17, 2012 - Perm - #Mine_craft_man_3 - Perm Ban from before, Major Griefer - 8-21-12 - Perm - Lord_Jones #Sethcrasher - Grief/abusing mods - Auguts 21, 2012 - 14 days - #nickee00 - Grief - 14 days - August 24, 2012 *Empire #doctremer - Asking for passwords - sideways 8 - 8/23/12 - KS #nachonator2000 - xrayer - 14 Days - 8/23/12 - Delete_Repeat #Mcadam15 - Grief - 10 Days - 8-25-12 - Ashadipenguin #bbswrestling - Grief, lying - 14d - 8-26-12 - KS #cobrafb33 - x-ray - 14d - 8/26/12 - KS #Boyle175 - Grief, Refusal to answer me - 14 days - August 28, 2012 - Ashadipenguin #goreman2000 - Grief - 7d - 8/29/12 - KS #okok654 - Huge grief, Stealing - 30d - 8/29/12 - Ashadipenguin #MonkeyBoxHead22 - Asking me for mod promotion - 2d - 8/29/12 King_Silas #DrHydr0 - X-raying - 14 days - 8/29/12 Delete_Repeat #Finley2506 - Grief - 14d - 8/29/12 - KS #Albertngoo - x-ray & hacking items - 14d - 8/29/12 - DR #pokefan382 - x-ray - 7d - 8/29/12 - KS #Tischer - x-ray - 7d - 8/29/12 - DR/KS #lesboys200 - Spam/Swearing/Racism - 7 Days - 8/29/12 - Ashadipenguin #rpgmenis13 - Spam/Swearing/Racism - 7 Days - 8/29/12 - Ashadipenguin #bulletfire - xraying - 14d - 29/8 /12 - DR #bipoodle - grief, abusing mod - 7d - 30/8 /12 - Scrat_42 #emil5820 - planetminecraft - 14d - 31/8 /12 - Scrat_42 #mitchel223344 (guest)- spamming insults at server - 7d - 30/8 /12 - Scrat_42 #endermelon123 (guest)- spamming despite warnings - 7d - 30/8 /12 - Scrat_42 #gameroo1 - grief and lying about it (no lie = 1day) - 2d - 30/8 /12 - REG #Sooner5900 - Asking to be pooped (op) - sideways 8 - 30/8 /12 - KS #Pandajo19 - x-ray - 14d - 30/8 /12 - DR #nicknicker - grief - 7d - 30/8 /12 - KS #xtxrxaxvxixsx - grief - 7d - 30/8 /12 - KS #18jreid - x-ray - 14d - 30/8 /12 - DR #CLawsonSwaggdUp - x-ray - 14d - 30/8 /12 - DR #Blockanat0r - x-ray - 14d - 30/8 /12 - DR #link92 - x-ray - 14d - 30/8 /12 - DR #ILazyl - xray - 14d - 30/8/12 - DR #acrab123 - greifing - 7days - 31/8 /12 - NinjaCupcakes_x #kungfumouse - greifing - 7days - 31/8 /12 - NinjaCupcakes_x #AlmightyCreators - greifing - 7days - 31/8 /12 - NinjaCupcakes_x #Jack_The_Pirate - Xraying - 14d - 31/8/12 DR #Dsk821 - Grief - 5d - 1/9/2012 - (might have been me KS, but idk lol) #Skylord_Beckett - Thievery and Grief - 7d - 1/9/12 #titanfries12 - Locking anothers chest - 3 days - September 2, 2012 - *Empire #sant4567 (guest) - abusing, hates server - 7 days - September 2, 2012 - Scrat_42 #RyanGr_the_Miner - Locking anothers Items - 5 days - September 2, 2012 *Empire #dwaxbot - Minor Grief - 3 days - September 2, 2012 - *Empire #poisonking101 - Grief - 7 days - September 2, 2012 - Scrat_42 #joab610 - Stealing - 7 days - September 2, 2012 - Scrat_42 #Dono1014 - THIEVERYYYY - 14d 1/9/12 - KS #TNTOMMY - "I'm a hacker"/Abusing Mod - 14 Days - September 3rd, 2012 - Ashadipenguin #skull670 - Grief - 3 days - Septempber 3, 2012 - NinjaCupcakes_x #theeldesterlder1 - grief + leaving sign saying so- 3d 3/9/12 - tommyseedo92 #bennyboy246 - greif - 3d 3/9/12 - tommyseedo92 #atticus589 - grief - 3d 3/9/12 - tommyseedo92 #unboundpwner - x-ray - 14d 9/3/2012 - KS #Farmallnate - Swearing - 8 Hours - September 3rd, 2012 - Ashadipenguin #Hamusa - Grief - 7 Days - September 3rd, 2012 - Ashadipenguin #Jojo2000_ - Grief - 7 Days - September 3rd, 2012 - Ashadipenguin #Manelic - Offensive & causing drama - 1 day - September 4, 2012 - *Emp #fisherman23gp - Grief - 7 day - September 5, 2012 - Scrat_42 #jater - Refusing to leave players house - 12 hours - September 4, 2012 - REG #_ShadowBat_ - stealing - 2d - September 4, 2012 - REG #noobhacker26 - Attempting to frame someone - 20 hours - September 5th, 2012 - ~X_Zephyr~ #jater - again, wouldn't leave player's house. attempting to grief - 2 day - September 5th, 2012 - REG #hexonation - Xray - 14 day - September 6, 2012 - DR #ole_wolf - xray - 14d - september 6, 2012 - DR Demoted Moderators #Tommytlr - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Delete_Repeat & EmpireOfSound #savrimyi - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Delete_Repeat & EmpireOfSound #palofchaos - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Delete_Repeat & EmpireOfSound #Angeliclovedove - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Delete_Repeat & EmpireOfSound #Trickshot_mine - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Delete_Repeat #1eyewilly - Inactivity & Inconsistancy - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Delete_Repeat #Yenihime - Abusing Power - Demoted to Member - Demoted by EmpireOfSound #Chiconation - Retired From SuperMod - Demoted to Member - Demoted by EmpireOfSound #destined2be - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by EmpireOfSound #LadyKaos2008 - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by EmpireOfSound #kazzer1995 - Retired - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Ashadipenguin #Manelic - Retired - Demoted to Member - Demoted by EmpireOfSound #PhantomYoshi - Inconsistancy - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Empire & Delete #mcconmat - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Empire & Delete #destined2be - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Empire & Delete #BlueLogic123 - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Empire & Delete #Ben_Magik - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Empire & Delete #khoi2012 - Inconsistancy - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Empire & Delete #goditshot - X-Strahl - Demoted from Supermod to Mod - Demoted by King_Silas #SmokeMyPenguin - Griefing URXP2ME - Demoted from Mod to Member - Demoted by King_Silas